Land grid array (LGA) connectors and connectors utilizing ball grid arrays (BGA) for attachment to circuit substrates are known. An LGA-to-BGA connector typically includes one or more electrical contacts, each having a BGA end and an LGA end. The contacts typically extend through a connector housing.
One of the problems with manufacturing BGA connectors, however, is that the contacts tend to twist and rotate during insertion of the contacts into the housing. Another known problem is that, even after insertion, the contacts are not “locked” into the housing. For example, when connectors are reflowed to a printed circuit board (PCB), they are typically exposed to temperatures that may be at or above the glass transition temperature of the material of which the housing is made. The resultant stress relaxation of the plastic can be such that the contacts may move from their true positioning.
In the design of an LGA-to-BGA contact, it is desirable to stabilize the LGA contact to the housing so that movement of the BGA end does not influence contact deflection and normal force that would adversely affect low-level contact resistance (LLCR). However, where the contact is rigidly attached to the housing, normal coefficient of thermal expansion (CTE) mismatch and/or housing/PCB bow can lead to high solder strain and early solder joint failure. Thus, to minimize solder strain, it is also desirable to provide compliancy below the contact retention area.